


Say it One More Time

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: BayoCorn Verse [5]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Accidents, Bayonetta's Salty for Losing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Corrin Doing it Without S Support, Double Entendre, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Is "I WIN" a meme yet?, Light BDSM, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Comedy, Salt, Sexual Tension, Sick Character, Sleep Deprivation, Sonic making a Mii of Knuckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin accidentally breaks Bayonetta’s winning streak and now she won’t talk to him. Bayonetta probably would have gotten over it if he just didn’t say those two words when he defeated her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeliaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeliaVee/gifts).



> RisingSonic, Zelina56 and I were just labbing Smash and I won seven times in a row with Corrin and every time he said “I WIN!” Now I can’t get this idea out of my head because of those results. Enjoy!

"I WIN!"

Bayonetta could not believe she lost to Corrin of all people. She was on a huge winning streak that was starting to match Sheik's in the mansion. If she just one more match, she would have matched Sheik's score completely. It was ruined because of the dragon prince. She deliberately picked him as her partner just so she could get to the high score. Well, that was thrown out the window because it was Corrin the life ruiner.

Bayonetta had the advantage the entire match. The Umbra Witch was too cocky for her own good and it cost her the first stock. They were on the Battlefield stage where it was easy for Corrin to out maneuver Bayonetta when she was starting her combo game. She caught very quickly his pattern. He would impale the right platform with his spear and then kick onto the left platform. If he did it correctly, he could impale the top platform almost immediately and land on the right side of the stage where he could impale it at the last minute and challenge her kick.

Despite all of this planning, Bayonetta still out prioritized Corrin's kick and led into one of her long string combos that nearly KOed him at the top of the stage. He was good at getting out of those situations unlike his sister Cory and the other Smashers. However, she expected him to retreat to the ledge of the stage and prepared to punch him with Wicked Weaves. He really needed to start rolling onto the stage instead of doing a get up attack.

So Bayonetta had this huge lead, but Corrin ended up bringing it back almost immediately. Compared to Cory, he also seemed to catch onto her pattern. She would keep him at bay with her Bullet Arts. He could easily just duck and approach before rushing in with his jabs. He had figured out the exact time he needed to force her to trigger Bat Within just so he could punish it with his dash. These moments made Bayonetta remember that despite being the nicer twin, Corrin was more observant in battle. It wouldn't take long until he got one good read and managed to bite her. Once she was off stage, he judged the distance of where she would be before punishing the two second get up. Compared to other Smashers, Corrin excelled at this.

And then came the second dreadful stock. The two had fought until they were at high percents. Bayonetta just needed to trick him and activate Witch Time to win. He was being careful with how he was spacing his aerials, so he wouldn't accidentally trigger Witch Time. She clicked her lip before she waited to come down with a dair. She has done it a few times and Corrin kept falling for it just because he was attempting to do his maneuver around the stage again in the opposite direction.

This was where she lost. Corrin's nose started to twitch and he would stop moving just to rub it. He couldn't hold back his sneeze despite the stakes being very high. Once Bayonetta came down with a dair, he couldn't help but sneeze. When he did, he accidentally turned into his dragon form and shot the water upward. It counted as a counter and it was enough for him to win the match. The dragon prince did not realize that he won, but ended up repeating what was already confirmed.

"I WIN!"

Corrin only said it once, but to Bayonetta, he might as well have said it seven times. The Umbra Witch was able to keep her cool even though she was fuming on the inside. Corrin took forever to get out of the machine, but when he did, he ended up sneezing again.

"Oh no...I'm starting to come down with a cold…" Corrin murmured before looking at Bayonetta. "Good game?"

And thus did the silent treatment begin. Many of the Smashers were watching that match to see Bayonetta tear down competition. It was an upset for Corrin to win. People needed to remember that Corrin was in Smash for a reason. His sister was the better fighter, but Corrin made more tactical choices in combat and it showed.

"Cere?"

Bayonetta didn't bother hiding that she was upset with losing. She just turned around and walked away. Corrin tilted his head in confusion at the cold shoulder he just got.

"Cere? Why are you mad?"

Corrin wasn't going to get his answer for a while. He would be stuck with matches the entire week after winning that one with Bayonetta. Meanwhile, the Umbra Witch's performance went down. She would still win, but it was closer with the other Smashers than usual. It was almost like the silver haired prince had showed holes in her fighting style that the other Smashers downloaded. Beating her was an accident...and that was probably why she was upset in the first place.

It was difficult to sleep because of that. Cory would be mocking her for losing to her twin brother but Bayonetta would simply say he got lucky. Her nightmares that would come afterwards did not reflect luck in any shape or form. She imagined herself losing in more embarrassing ways to him in Smash whether it was being body slammed by him in dragon form or going for the disrespect off stage just because his sister provoked him to be more confident. Every single time she lost, he said the same thing over and over again.

"I WIN!"

Every time that happened, Bayonetta would wake up from her slumber and growl. Her mood would drop every time she fell asleep and had a dream of Corrin defeating her. The dragon prince was too nice to dominate the Umbra Witch in her dreams, but that only made it worse.

The other Smashers have wondered why Bayonetta appeared tired after an entire week, but they never asked her. She had avoided Corrin an entire week and it was affecting his performance too. Unlike the raven haired witch, Corrin could not keep a winning streak. He was not his sister, so he would lose every now and then. He wouldn't mind too much. Corrin was too humble for his own good, and it only irritated Bayonetta even more how this pacifist ruined her winning streak.

Sonic had noticed that the red eyed prince was in the dumps and decided to help him. He just needed to create a Mii that would make the silver haired prince laugh. Granted, the joke might go over his head, but the other Smashers who decided to watch would enjoy it.

"And now, I introduce you to Knuckles the Enchilada!" Sonic shouted as he finished creating the Mii Brawler that looked identical to his friend Knuckles...with the main difference being the derp expression the Mii had as a face.

"Hey, it's the Game Grumps!" Pit could be heard name dropping in one of the spectator rooms. "Brings back Sonic 2006 memories."

If Sonic was there, he would have said, "We don't talk about that time period." Then again, he was already back in the gutter worse than 2006. The blue wonder sighed as he pushed Corrin to fight the Brawler. Corrin failed to register the joke, so he continued to have a stern countenance.

"Hey Corn, cheer up. Bayo will talk to you soon." Sonic teased.

"Please don't call me that." Corrin murmured. "Let's just get this fight over with."

The silver haired prince was worrying over nothing. Sonic could tell that Bayonetta was just suffering from her ego being shattered in front of everyone. Because Corrin was humble, he would never catch on why she was upset with him. He needed to be like his sister and enjoy the thrill of battle. Corrin just couldn't get into it no matter what he did.

"3...2...1...GO!"

The Mii Brawler was programmed to make people laugh, so the AI competence was very low. Corrin was far from impressed with how easy it was to read a Mii program.

 _Honestly, can't you dodge my Dragon Fang?_ Corrin thought bitterly to himself watching the Mii Brawler run into his water shot and his bite. _This is really disappointing…_

The match ended under a minute. It was a miracle Corrin didn't break the Mii after impaling it multiple times due to AI stupidity. The first stock was lost on the Mii's end by grabbing the ledge twice. The second stock was simply Corrin throwing the Mii over the edge and then dairing him down into the blast zone. To make sure it didn't get back, Corrin footstooled the Mii before flying back to the stage. A JV3 against a useless Mii. Still, a JV3 was still something to be proud of.

"I WIN!"

As if that wasn't obvious. Sonic's attempt at cheering him up failed despite Corrin sounding rather chirpy when he announces his victory.

Sonic was concerned for the Knuckles Mii he made. It wouldn't even last long due to a certain witch shooting bullets at it in the shape of a heart. Sonic shrieked at the sudden attack.

Corrin climbed out of the machine confused at why the Mii was destroyed. He smiled seeing Bayonetta was waiting for him...or that's what he wanted to believe.

"Cere!" Corrin exclaimed as he rushed over to her happily. "How are you? I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a week! My schedule got cramped! Are you okay?"

She wasn't okay. He said those two words again. Sonic could hardly breathe in the room and dismissed himself leaving the broken Knuckles Mii alone.

Bayonetta still gave Corrin the silent treatment. However, she gave the gesture that he needed to follow her. Like a puppy, Corrin trailed after her. Hearts could visibly be seen above his head as he followed her. It was obvious that he had no idea why she was upset in the first place, and yelling at him wasn't going to change that.

It's a good thing that she had decided she was going to kidnap the dragon prince and take him to Smashopolis. His sister or Cloud would not be able to bail him out once she was through with him.

* * *

Corrin had no problem being Bayonetta's lapdog. He took this as a sign that she was feeling better, but not 100%. If he wanted her forgiveness, he would do what she said. This wasn't just limited to just shopping. She finally opened her mouth to speak to him, but it was an order for him to turn into dragon form so she could ride him. Cory was in a match, so she wouldn't realize that her brother did not take the bus to Smashopolis and instead flew in his dragon form in broad daylight.

Despite the two being in a relationship, Bayonetta had a bad habit of taking advantage of the pampered prince. After he opened up to her about some of his past especially concerning his mother, the two Smashers had become closer. Unfortunately, that wouldn't stop Bayonetta from teasing him. Ever since they started dating, Bayonetta had noted that nothing she said fazed him. It was boring to think that the dragon prince would do whatever she said if it meant keeping her attention.

Even now, Corrin did not complain about Bayonetta spending his money to buy the new clothes that were put on sale in the Trade Center. He had trouble keeping up with her, but he still refused to speak up. It would get to the point where he was carrying a tower of boxes while she had nothing in her hands. She sighed as she took out a lollipop and put it in her mouth. He really needed to tell her to help him out with her stuff.

"Cere, are we going to head back now?" Corrin had asked. "It's getting late."

When Corrin finally did speak, it was about the time…and not about the mistreatment. She ignored him before looking in the direction of the Love Hotel and hummed.

"One more place for tonight, darling. Then we'll go back."

Corrin was a fool to think he was going to get back to the mansion before his sister found out he was missing.

* * *

If Bayonetta expected Corrin to get the hint, she was going to be sorely disappointed. She had made it clear that the two were in the Love Hotel and that she got a room for two for the evening. The female clerk was too busy ogling the Umbra Witch to notice that her male companion was this close to dropping everything he was carrying due to another sneeze. At least he didn't transform into a dragon this time.

"Cere, are you still mad at me?" Corrin asked her when they finally got to the top floor. "You barely talked the entire day."

"Did you just notice now, or was your head caught in the clouds?"

The silver haired prince was glad he could finally set everything down. He was able to finally observe his girlfriend and notice that something was indeed wrong. Bayonetta was known for being able to keep her perfect appearance. She never showed any weakness, but now he could see that she was tired. The dark eye rings under her eyes weren't apparent at all, but they would be if she didn't get any sleep.

"Sorry…I was busy…if you're upset that we didn't do anything for the past week, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up. I was also…getting over my cold, and it's gone for the most part." He smiled. "I didn't turn into a dragon this time."

And he was this close to pushing her buttons. Well…he already did when he found himself pushed onto the bed with the older Smasher above him. He blinked before a cute blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Honestly, are you this oblivious?"

"Oblivious to what? You look tired. Maybe we should sleep tonight."

An agitated sigh escaped her lips. "It's very hard to stay mad at you when you don't need even know why I'm annoyed with you."

"Huh?"

"You can see when there's something wrong with a lady physically, but you're terrible at reading a lady's heart."

Corrin was still puzzled at her words. He desperately went back in his mind to figure out why she was upset. If it wasn't setting up a date for the past week due to Smash and his cold…then it had to be that one match he sneezed on her…

"Wait…you didn't get sick because of me, right?!"

Bayonetta was screaming at the back of her mind at this point. "Close, but not quite, dear. Remember how I was close to matching Sheik's winning streak."

Corrin's eyes widened in horror as the blush disappeared and he started to pale. "O-Oh…that thing…oh…"

"If only you took care of your health, then that match would have been mine."

She had to word her sentence like this so Corrin wouldn't catch on that she was just being a sore loser. By saying it like this, she at least made it seem like she was concerned for his health. Bayonetta would have kicked his ass regardless if he was sick or not.

"I'm sorry. I would take back the win if I could. Now you got to start over."

"I" and "win" were in the same sentence. Bayonetta didn't mean to punch the pillow next to the younger Smasher. He yelped at the sudden aggression.

"Say it one more time, dear…"

"What? I win?"

And this is the point where the narrator says "GG". Bayonetta gave the most perverted smile to the silver haired prince as she started to strip on top of him.

"Oh, you're in for it now."

"W-What?! What did I-"

He was cut off with a surprise kiss to his lips. Corrin was still an inexperienced kisser, so he was often overwhelmed by Bayonetta's dominance. Corrin was always out of breath afterwards.

"Don't fuck with a witch, dear. You might end up dead…in bed."

Corrin was very confused on why Bayonetta needed to use her hair to restrain him. He would do anything she asked…

"You're very cute when you give me that look, dear."

"Umm…Cere…is this necessary?"

He sounded nervous and had every right to be. Bayonetta giggled as her clothes disappeared completely. Her hand was already over his bulge. A few rubs and he was already moaning.

"Very necessary. If your hands are free, you would be all over me."

Corrin shook his head in denial. The older Smasher hated how Corrin's outfit was. It was easy to tear, but it was difficult to remove. She went with the first option causing him to grumble at how his outfit would need to be repaired again. Corrin never seem to take her advice in wearing underwear. He went commando almost 90% of the time. If he wore boxers, it was when he went to the hidden hot spring deep in Smash Forest. In his world, it was rude to walk around naked especially in the bath area, but it didn't stop him from not wearing anything during combat. This has led to very awkward situations for the dragon prince and his opponent sometimes.

"I don't have to do much for you to want me this much." She hummed seeing his dick spring out of his clothes. "Were you holding it in this entire week?"

"N-No…I wouldn't…"

The Umbra Witch knew he wouldn't. He was too innocent minded to even consider masturbating to her.

"How shall we do this? Should I suck you like I do my lollipops again, or should we get to work using it for better things?"

Dirty talk was something Corrin was not used to either. Bayonetta has dealt with her virgins before, but the dragon prince took the cake. Cory had brought up how compared to her, he was raised to be chaste and it showed in his dialogue and attitude toward other female Smashers.

"Umm…I would rather sleep, Cere. You look too tired to even…"

"Don't be Mr. No Fun allowed. I think you'll enjoy what I have to offer."

Corrin's entire face became red seeing his girlfriend get on top of him. She started to position herself over his dick.

"C-Cere! Y-You got to prepare-"

"You're forgetting who I am, dear."

"B-B-But-"

"I already prepared in advance. You were too busy arranging those boxes to notice. Now, here is your punishment."

Corrin didn't understand how beating her in Smash was his fault. His mind drew a blank feeling Bayonetta slowly inserting his dick inside of her. He let out a surprised yelp as he struggled with the restraints. He growled at the inability to move his hands. If he transformed into a dragon, he might have ruined the restraints. Bayonetta expected him to, but he didn't. She was pleased with how his dick was reacting to her pussy.

"Make sure you don't cum early, dear. Don't disappoint me now."

The Manakete could only nod his head as a response. She was in complete control of this situation. It was funny how she was waiting for him to settle before she rocked her hips. She smiled seeing Corrin close his eyes.

"Keep your eyes open."

He refused to obey her on that one. Bayonetta hummed the more her pussy swallowed up the younger Smasher's dick. For a moment, she thought Corrin had transformed his cock, but he hasn't lost that much control over his emotions. To get his attention, she slowed down in order to lie on top of Corrin's body. She should have removed his clothes just to see his chest…but it wouldn't be a problem seeing as how her hair was already doing its part in tearing it for her.

"C-Cere…please not my clothes…"

"You really need to prioritize yourself here, darling."

He moaned feeling her breathe on his ear. He gasped feeling her tongue lick the tip of his ear. He opened his eyes feeling her fingernails poke his shoulders enough that it could draw blood.

"Ahhh!"

Corrin really did have the most beautiful eyes in the mansion. The dragon prince tried to hide the lust that was in his eyes. He desired the woman on top of him, but he was holding himself back for whatever reason. She needed him to be honest with himself…and for that reason she loosened his restraints.

"Come on, dear. You know you want to-oh?!"

As if on cue, Corrin's dragon instincts were taking over as he immediately grabbed her hips and forced her down on his cock faster. She was taken back at this immediately aggression.

"Cere…Cere…" He called out weakly.

She smirked before he managed to hit an erogenous zone. She gasped at the sudden pleasure and clung to Corrin as hard as he was clinging to her.

"C-Corrin…"

Bayonetta realized she needed to stop talking if she wanted to maintain that cool appearance Corrin liked about her. Then again, he didn't want her to remain cool. He wanted her to unwind as much as him…but from the way things were going, he might not last long again.

They continued to gasp each other's name as Corrin reminded his partner he was close. Despite starting out fast initially, he was starting to slow down. Bayonetta picked up the pace desiring release. Never would she have imagined Corrin would make her reach this point this fast.

A couple more thrusts and Corrin submitted to his pleasure. He wished he pulled out of the Umbra Witch before he planted his seed inside her. She didn't mind too much even if she was aware that dragons had more semen than the average demon. She didn't announce that she was close. The look she gave the younger Smasher was enough before she finished after him.

Corrin's grip loosened as he tried to pull out of the older woman. He growled at how difficult things were. He felt his entire body was exhausted.

"Want to go again, dear?"

"…I can't…I haven't really…gotten over the cold…" Corrin mumbled with a sigh. "Sorry."

There really wasn't much Bayonetta could do. She only got a glimpse of what he was capable of when he was turned on. If she got him into this state of mind again when he wasn't sick, she would expect a very long sex session.

As he pulled out, Bayonetta gave a quick kiss to his cheek. His response was to kiss her back on the other cheek.

"I love you Cere." He told her happily before snuggling next to her naked body.

In the past, he would have issues being caught between someone's boobs. Since Cereza was his girlfriend, he didn't mind so much. Bayonetta awkwardly allowed him to do so. This was usually the point where she would wait until he fell asleep, so she could leave to do her errands outside of Smash. This time though, she wasn't feeling up to the task. They were in a Love Hotel, so the least she could do is stay with him until morning.

"I think I'll take your sister's bitching for once." She said in response as she pulled him into a bear hug. "Just make sure to get better for next time."

Corrin purred as a response feeling her hand playing with his hair.

"Night Cere…take care of your...health…"

Even if he was a Manakete, he was still young. He was out like a light immediately. The fact he brought up her lack of sleep said a lot where his priorities are. Before she took his advice, she made sure to take her glasses off and put them on the nightstand. He still hasn't seen her without those classes, but that would be his reward in the future…assuming he didn't get salty again.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 4545 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. In universe, I doubt Corrin would be able to beat Bayonetta more than once, so I had it in a nightmare scenario of what happened when I was playing with my friends. Winning seven times and Corrin saying it repeatedly does get annoying even though there’s no maliciousness in Corrin’s tone.
> 
> 2\. My intention was for Bayonetta to blow up at Corrin for being oblivious to why she’s mad, but I realized that she would just look like the bad guy and not in her character. Corrin is too nice for his own good and is pretty much the interpretation people force on Brawl Pit and still try to force on Pit now. 
> 
> 3\. This story does take place after A Dragon’s Rue. There’s probably a gap in the middle when the two started dating, but this is when they have opened up to each other. 
> 
> 4\. Corrin sneezing in dragon form is a headcanon that someone had on Tumblr. Give credit to that person, but I enjoy it because it adds insult to injury. 
> 
> 5\. RisingSonic randomly picked a Mii Brawler during our rotation. It actually said something inappropriate so instead of writing what was written on the Mii, I decided to go with his second joke after we were finished laughing at how awful the Knuckles Mii looked.


End file.
